Mozart's Symphony
by The Insulting Detective
Summary: A witnessed kiss between Blaine and Jeremiah leads to an explosive breakup for Kurt and Blaine. Soon after, a student at Dalton is murdered during a black out and a message written in blood is left on the wall above the body. Death will befall them the 29th evening unless united. It is up to the Warbler's to solve the murder, or get Klaine united before the 29th. Will they succeed?


**The Blackout**

* * *

**What strange places our lives can carry us to, what dark passages.  
― Justin Cronin **

* * *

Sighing in relief Kurt stretched his arms above his head, his spine and joints cracking pleasingly with every movement of his lithe body. A glance at the clock on the wall told him that it was 20:50, ten minutes before common hour in Mozart House. He had been in his dorm room since classes let out at 14:50, even opting out of Warbler practice in order to get last minute studying before his Chemistry exam the next morning that was worth fifty percent of his total exam grade for the semester. With his brain officially turned to mush, Kurt closed his textbook with a sigh and placed it beside the five other textbooks that lined his desk.

A crash came from behind Kurt's door followed by boisterous laughter, and Kurt fought with the smile that was crossing his face. He shook his head as he contemplated the shenanigans going on the other side of his dormitory door. During the hours of 7:30 and 14:50 the corridors of Dalton were quiet. The boys walked through its corridors in a mature fashion; there was _never_ any running, screaming, or smashing during those hours- except perhaps at lunch. Be that as it may, once that final bell rang at 14:50 it was chaos at the Dalton Academy School for Boys, now being a fine example of that.

While the sheer loudness and destruction that befell Dalton after hours (even with everything going on at McKinley it was still calmer than Dalton after hours), nothing, _nothing, _compared to when the houses competed against each other for the house cup.

Kurt's house, Mozart House, resided in the East Wing of the building, the others- De Vinci House down in the South Wing, Aristotle House to the far West, and Austin House in the North. The building stood in the middle of four acres of land, surrounded by trees, a parking lot, a pool, tennis field and a running track. The faculty slept closer to the classrooms, but no student has yet to find where they resided.

The students were placed into a dormitory based on their interests, and talents. Kurt, along with about sixty percent of the Warblers, including Blaine, stayed in Mozart House. Each House had their own kitchen; complete with a refrigerator, stove, and cabinets full of food, pots, pans and other utensils. The kitchen was attached to a dining hall which held space for about twenty people- most ate in the main cafeteria during the day. A large common room was also present in each wing, and within it there was a large flat screen television, a game council (usually an Xbox but some of the boys bring their own councils), a couple of desks, a fire place with two plush chairs and a small table, and a three person couch. The walls were painted in the main colour of the House, while the woodwork and the furniture was the secondary colour of the House.

There were twelve dorm rooms in each of the wings. Ten of the rooms held beds for two roommates, two desks, a large mirror, two bay windows, one large closet that was split between the two boys and a joining bathroom, the colour theme the theme of their House. The final two rooms were just as large as the other ten, but held only one bed and one desk; the closet was their own, as was the bathroom. These were the rooms for the Prefect and Head of House.

While Dalton provided housing to those students that desired it, they also had day students that were placed into the Houses and merely went home instead of staying in the dorm rooms. They were free to use their Houses kitchen and common room as long as they signed out of the school before the eleven o'clock curfew.

The boy chosen as Prefect is a Junior with a GPA of at least 3.5. They are known for acting kindly towards their peers, and show outstanding leadership skills. He is able to give detentions, give awards for jobs well done; as well as help the Head of House when they are unable to handle their workload. The Head of House is (usually) a senior who has at least a 3.8 GPA, is known for treating his peers with kindness, and shows outstanding leadership. He has ability to control all those in his house, including the more rowdy ones. The Head of House shares the blame when one of those from his House does something that could cause harm to the other students. While most Heads of House had previously been a Prefect, there are always exceptions.

Kurt had suffered culture shock when he first arrived at Dalton when he saw the near obsessive pride the boys held for their House. The pride had most of the students segregated into groups from their own houses. It annoyed Kurt to no end at times, but he took it for granted when he made friends from the other houses that seemed to be the exception to the rule. While that along with other pitfalls kept Dalton from being the perfect school, Kurt marveled in the no-bullying policy, the politeness, and the amount of needless gossip that filled the corridors, before, after, and even during lessons. It amused Kurt to no end how the boys at Dalton were sometimes worse than the girls at McKinley when they spoke of gossip, in that prospect it was almost as if he never left.

Kurt slipped from his seat, and looked at himself in the mirror. His red t-shirt hugged his chest and contrasted nicely with the black and gray vest he wore over it. The black skinny jeans he was wearing hugged him in all the right places. Sighing he ran a hand over his head in an attempt to flatten his hair as he yawned, his nose scrunching up in an adorable way. The bell in the hallway rang telling Kurt that he should now go to the common room. He sighed again and reached down to put on his red converse before checking to make sure he looked presentable once more. His elegant fingers ran over his face tiredly as he made his way out of the room, making sure to close the door behind him. He paused outside his door to turn on the music on his I-Phone, and placed the small white buds in his ears. With his hands in his pockets he walked down the corridor to the Mozart House kitchen, his thoughts wandering to the first day he arrived at Dalton, just a little over a month before.

_Kurt pressed his books tightly to his chest as he quickly followed three boys down a spiraling staircase. The results had just come in, and to his companions delight he had made it into Mozart house with them. "Hey- where are we going!" Kurt asked, his breath coming out in short bursts as he fought to keep up with the boys._

_David, who was already at the bottom of the staircase, grinned up happily. "This is the first time in almost _two years_ that Mozart House has gotten a new student. We have to break the news to Spencer that he has a new student under his wing, one that may actually stay."_

_Kurt's head cocked to the side, "may actually stay? You mean we can actually change Houses; I thought we had to stay in what we were placed in?"_

_Wes smiled faintly, "that would normally be the case, yes. You see, Mozart is a special place, most people don't last long here."_

"_But, why?" Kurt stood on the bottom step and stared at the three boys, all of whom were looking at each other wearily. Kurt motioned expectantly, looking at them with his eyebrows raised. "Well, is someone going to answer, or are we going to hang out here in silence, and stare at each other all day?"_

_Wes opened his mouth and his hand flung out and moved as if he were trying to pull the words from his mouth. "Well, you see… the thing is…" Wes closed his eyes and gestured again, "You see the thing is…"_

_David held his arm in front of Wes to get him to stop speaking. He grinned at Kurt, and a soft chuckle left his lips, "Blaine told us we weren't to tell you… it would probably scare you away."_

_Blaine pushed David and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, "it's not that it'll scare you away. Just more that it…" Blaine gestured with his hand just as Wes had done a few moments before, "you have to be really, _really _special to handle most of the things that happen in Mozart House. At times, the most insane person would run from here looking for saner populous."_

_Kurt had snorted inelegantly and shook his head, these boys had no idea just what insanity really was. He shook his head as he thought about the neurotic guidance counselor who at times made you more confused and frustrated leaving her office than you had been coming into it (and let's not even begin on those pamphlets), the poodle haired glee coach who would only use the strongest voices for solos and having others sway glumly in the background- and let's not get started on his almost disturbing love obsession with music that most haven't had a passing acquaintance with for about twenty years. _

_And let's not forget the insane Cheerios coach whom would stop at nothing to bring the Glee club, and Will Shuester, to their knees, take over the school, and so many other countless things that in normal circumstances would have had her with piles of lawsuits on her desk. That thought along with the daily slushy facials, the never ending drama of New Directions, being a male cheerleader, and being a temporary kicker for McKinley's ever losing football team, had Kurt laughing with unsustainable mirth. _

_Kurt regained his composure and smirked at his companions expressions. "Bring it."_

_o0o_

_To say that the Head of Mozart House was weary, was like saying a rooster was quiet at dawn. Spencer Braxton with his curly blonde hair, rectangular glasses, pale skin, small stature, and genius mind- did not anger easily, but when he saw the three boys from his house smirking with a new boy he had never seen before in tow, well, he looked absolutely livid. _

_Spencer sat in his room behind a large computer, a white lab coat on his body and a notepad in his left hand. The bay windows had been covered with thick purple curtains so that the only light was from the ceiling. The closet was open and a folding table came out from it, a rabbit lay on the slab breathing softly. There were shelves that lined almost every inch of the room, two of the walls lined with hundreds of books- all science from what Kurt could see. The wall beside the door held what looked to be thousands of vials of _stuff_ some liquid, some plant, some that appeared to be empty but were labeled with various Latin names that suggested otherwise. _

_He looked up before rolling his eyes, and looking down again, his eyes not leaving the computer in front of him. "I was told that there would be no more people in this sector until the two idiots graduated."_

_Blaine smiled brightly at the younger boy, and leaned against his desk. Wes and David copied his movement but instead leaned against the bookcases. Kurt merely stood in front of the door, his books clutched at his chest as he surveyed the room with morbid curiosity. "Plans change, Spencer." Wes answered the boy brightly, his hand coming up to touch one of the small vials that were randomly sprawled on the bookcase. _

"_Wes, stop touching my stuff!" The younger boy stood up from his desk and glared at Wes who had placed his hand down and into his pocket. He crossed his arms and glared at Kurt as if he was the cause of all his problems. "I don't think I can handle another idiot on my watch," Spencer watched Kurt wearily as the boy opened his mouth for a retort. "No offense."_

"_No, that sounded like a compliment." Kurt threw Spencer his meanest bitchface and turned to glare at the folding table coming out of the closet. "What exactly do you plan on doing to that rabbit?"_

_Spencer sniffed, "nothing you would understand I'm sure."_

_Kurt raised an eyebrow, "try me."_

"_I plan on using a non toxic dye to turn him blue, and then I plan on mating him to see if there is a way to mutate his cells in order to make his offspring the same colour. Once I have successfully turned his offspring blue, probably by mutating his pigment cells and hoping they get passed on, I then plan on injecting him with a substance that will make him glow in the dark and see if his next load of off spring will carry both the blue gene, and the glow in the dark gene."_

"_Okay, I have a question." Kurt asked as he looked over at the rabbit._

"_What?"_

"_Why on earth would you want to do that? What can possibly be accomplished?"_

_Spencer sighed, and rubbed his forehead as he muttered under his breath. "If we can –"_

"_Can he stay or not, Spencer?" Blaine cut in when he felt that soon the two boys would get into an all out argument._

_Spencer flung his hand out, "do whatever you want, just get him out of my room. I need to concentrate on my work."_

_Blaine took Kurt's hand and ushered the other two boys out of the room, "you won't regret this, Spencer!" _

_Spencer paused to watch the door as it clicked closed, "I already am."_

_o0o_

Outside the bay windows of the Mozart common room the wind whistled through the grounds of Dalton. Rain pounded against the windows, and trees scraped against the side of the building. The lights flickered violently warning of an impending blackout in their midst. The chandelier that hung above the heads of the students, and the fire burning happily in the fireplace provided light to those that were still studying for their end of the semester finals that began the next day.

The room was bustling with students, most spread across the plush carpet floor playing various games to pass the hour. Kurt sighed, and allowed himself to fall into one of the deep purple couches near the fire. He surveyed the room, unable to stop himself from grinning as he watched David and Wes sit in front of the only television, black wireless Xbox controllers tightly in their hands, their eyes trained on the bright graphics that passed continuously on the screen. A couple of people sat around them, some going up to a boy with brilliant red and blonde hair, placing bets on who would win the next race.

The boy with strawberry blonde hair whose name always escaped Kurt looked up and grinned at him, winking, before turning to another smaller blonde haired boy to his right. Kurt allowed his eyes to look over the small blonde's shoulder to the table behind him where two students were conversing, well, one student was conversing, the other looked to be fighting to stay awake. The one talking animatedly was of average height, and had chestnut coloured hair that fell to his shoulders, the other boy had black hair with a stripe of blue on his bangs, and his hair fell choppily over his ears.

A particularly nasty blast of wind slammed a branch against the window, and the tinkling of broken glass could be heard. The boys in the common room all groaned in unison as the room was quickly filled with a chilling cold that bit their bones.

"Everyone stand back from the window, I will handle it!" Kurt turned towards the door and smiled as a short boy with curly hair and glasses walked towards the broken window, a broom and shovel in his hand, a thick black plastic bag in the other. Kurt stood and walked towards the boy, and took the black bag from his friend. The boy began to sweep the broken glass into a small pile. "Hey, Kurt." he said, a smile playing on his handsome features.

"Hi, Blaine." Kurt returned Blaine's smile with a timid one of his own and leaned down to hold the shovel still while Blaine swept the broken fragments into it. Kurt took advantage from his position on the floor to look up at his handsome friend. "You look different- it's a good look for you." And that was the truth. Blaine wore a tight emerald t-shirt and black jeans, his hair was wilder than usual out of the confines of his gel, and his eyes were framed by adorable rectangular glasses. "I didn't realize you wore contacts usually."

Blaine scrunched up his nose, "I tend to keep them in 24/7 completely against my eye doctors advice, and I usually forget to take them out to be honest. My latest contacts actually dissolved in my eyes and now I have to wear my glasses until my eyes heal."

"Ouch," Kurt commented, scrunching his nose." That sounds… unpleasant." He threw the broken fragments into the plastic bag and stood up, brushing invisible debris from his outfit.

"More annoying than unpleasant really," Blaine commented as he took the shovel and bag from Kurt. He threw the objects under the broken window and walked towards a desk in the corner of the room. There he pulled out a large roll of duct tape and a sheet. Handing one side of the sheet to Kurt the two boys began to cover up the window.

"I don't claim to be an expert but wouldn't a plastic bag be better than a sheet?" Kurt asked, he accepted the long strip of duct tape from his friend to secure his side.

Blaine shrugged, "perhaps, but I don't want to walk back to the janitors closet, and it'll be fine until we can get it fixed tomorrow."

Kurt hummed, and brushed his hands against his jeans again. Silence fell upon them as they left the common room, to the kitchen where they disposed of the broken glass and took a small box of juice and a couple of cookies each. They returned back to the common room in the same silence which caused Kurt to continuously suck on his juice box for fear of his throat closing up.

"Victory is MINE!" Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, their eyebrows raised in question as they hurried their pace to the common room. What they saw both amused them and filled them with slight disdain.

Wes was dancing around the common room along with about seven other boys. David on the other hand was pouting on the floor, controller across the floor and his arms crossed against his chest as he glared at his gloating friend.

Kurt glanced up to the screen to see that Luigi was in the lead until the final second when Yoshi pulled up front and claimed first place. It had been a very close victory. Students lined up in front of the strawberry blonde's desk claiming their prize. The small blonde that had been talking to him seemed to have vanished in the sea of cheering students.

"Laugh it up now, Leung!" David snarled, before he stood and took a seat on the couch. Wes sat back in front of the television and Trent took David's place choosing Mario from the character lists.

The common room door slammed open and the small blonde who had disappeared from sight came back into view only this time he was covered in what looked to be black ink. The boy wiped his hands over his eyes to keep the dripping liquid from falling into them. "You have to do something about those two idiots!" He cried, stomping over to Blaine. "This is the third uniform of mine that they have ruined in a _month. _My mum is going to kill me!" Normally non-existent the boys Irish accent came through at times he was upset, now being one of those times.

Kurt folded his arms in front of his chest and stared at the boy dripping black liquid all over the carpet. "What happened to you?" He asked incredulously, "you look as if you got into a fight with a squid."

"I'd rather a squid than Matthew and Alexander!" The younger boy squeaked. He shook more liquid from his hair causing Kurt to take a step back, and scrunch up his nose in distaste. "Sorry, Kurt. Thank you, Blaine." Blaine had stripped off his shirt and handed it to the smaller boy to use as a towel, Kurt purposely kept his eyes trained on the smaller boy, fighting the urge to check out the boy beside him.

Blaine shook his head, a look of annoyance gracing his handsome features, "those two are supposed to be in detention! Spencer is a freaking _genius, _literally. His IQ is over 185; I don't see how he can't figure out a way to keep those two from escaping before they are supposed to. I mean he has hacked into the schools computer system more times than I can count, not to mention the Pentagon!"

"The _Pentagon_?" Kurt mouthed to himself, "escape detention? Please, they come in and out of our dorm room at all hours of the night. It's almost impossible to sleep in there. Not to mention, there are always explosions coming from the bathroom, I have no idea what they are doing in there, but honestly, I have come to hide all of my products." Kurt ran his hands over his arms, "for two kids that are supposed to be so intelligent, they've started like 10 fires in the bathroom in the last fortnight."

The blonde shrugged, and shook his head. "They are up there in intelligence with Spencer, there is a reason they are thirteen and already in high school. With that intelligence comes eccentricities." The blonde turned to Kurt, "I feel so bad for you though, having to deal with them."

"I think they do it because the work is too easy and they are bored, not because they are stupid. That experiment they did last month was quite amazing." Wes commented, his hand moving to pocket a small bundle of money.

"Jeff and Nick still don't have their original eyebrows!"

"That reminds me," Kurt said, breaking into the conversation, "do you think I should tell them that they aren't fooling anyone with penciling their eyebrows in?"

Blaine closed his eyes and shrugged, "I don't know, probably." Blaine removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I am on my last straw with them." He surveyed the tiny blonde in front of him, and shook his head. "How did this happen to you anyway?"

"Well you remember how in the Harry Potter books, Peeves would break open ink wells and allow the ink to fall on top of students?" Blaine nodded, "well I suggest you stop allowing them to read those books because they got the idea to _pelt _passersby with little ink balls from that."

"You don't look like you were hit with a couple of little ink pellets though," Kurt said, allowing himself to fall to the floor. He crossed his legs and laid his elbow against his knee, his cheek on his closed palm as he looked up at the small boy. "You kinda look like they broke the main offices' printing machines ink and poured it on top of you."

The blonde nodded, "bingo." The room filled with laughter, and the small boy twisted around to glare. "Laugh it up now, but when you guys are pelted with ink tomorrow don't come crying to me!"

Wes dropped his controller and walked over to the small group, "how did they break into the main office?"

"How do they break into anywhere?"

"Good point," Wes responded, shaking his head.

_Attention Students, Attention Students. Due to the storm, and impending worsening conditions Midterms that had been set for tomorrow have been canceled until further notice. I repeat. Midterms have been canceled until further notice. Everyone is to stay in their House Wings unless given explicit permission from their house Prefect or Head. No one is to go anywhere alone, and everyone is to stay inside the building, and away from the windows. I repeat. EVERYONE IS TO STAY INSIDE THE BUILDING AND AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS. Thank You. _

There was a sound, close to a sizzle that echoed from the speaker before it completely went dead. The branches from the trees outside hit against the windows, scraping against the glass and the light from the chandelier flickered once, twice and a third time before shutting off completely, the television following a moment later with a small pew sound. The Mozart House boys sat in silence, blinking in shock at the almost complete darkness that bathed them.

Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder, and he touched it gently, twining his fingers with Blaine's in order to allow the older boy to pull him up. He stiffened when he felt Blaine's arm wrapping tightly around his waist to hold him steady, the boy's breath puffing warmly against his neck. Kurt felt his cheeks heat and was grateful for the minimum light from the fireplace that kept everyone from seeing the change in colour.

"Everyone stay put, I'm going to get a flashlight." David's voice filled the room, breaking the silence between the boys in the common room. There was shifting and cursing, followed by a loud thud near where the window had been broken. "I'm all right!" David called, and more shifting could be heard followed by a draw being opened. A click of a button, and then a steady stream of bright light shone through the room.

David handed the flashlight to Blaine who had let go of Kurt as soon as the flashlight had been turned on, almost as if he had been burned. "Blaine, you know where the generator is right?"

Tucking his hands into his pockets he shrugged, "of course, downstairs directly under this room. Why?"

David extracted Blaine's hand from his pocket and placed the heavy flashlight in his hands, "good than you can go get the generator working so we can have light."

"Wouldn't Spencer be better equipped at handling that?" Blaine asked wearily glancing around at the faces of his peers.

"Probably, but Spencer is currently in the North Wing with the other Heads of House so unless someone can contact him we have to do it ourselves as we are the closest to the generator."

"Fine," Blaine sighed after a moment of silence," but you and Wes are coming with us."

"Us?" Kurt asked, the arms crossed in front of his chest as he looked curiously at Blaine through his fringe.

"Yeah, you're coming with me; you didn't think I would leave you here alone did you?

"I was kinda hoping so."

Blaine laughed and shook his head, the curls around his face bobbing with every movement, "well sorry, but I am going to have to dash all hopes of that right now."

"Great," Kurt muttered sarcastically. He moved his hand in a 'go on' gesture, "well, we may as well get this over with if I want to sleep tonight." Blaine chuckled again, causing Kurt to glare his way, "_what?"_ he asked irritably.

"It's adorable that you think you are going to sleep tonight."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

__**An: After an entire year and much, much, much editing on my part. I have decided that it was time to bring Mozart's Symphony back.**

**For those that remember the original, you will notice a huge change in my writing. I am hoping its a change for the better, but we shall see :)  
**

**Let me know!  
**

**~The Insulting Detective :3  
**


End file.
